Hey now
by MaddieisYourWorstNightmare
Summary: Dipper has found a new lady friend to hang out with among Gravity Falls but in the process he forgets that there is no one in Gravity falls he can trust. And what if he loses Wendy in the process?


So Wendy and Robbie have been dating for about a month. I think its time to move on dude. I mean, theres no way I can compete with Robbie. He's sixteen and can play guitar. Today while I was working at the mystery shack, I hinted at Mabel to go away.

"We'll I have to go feed Waddles now. So you two should look after the shack alone. Bye Dipper" Mabel smiled and winked at me. She told me 'good luck' without even her having to say it. Mabel and I are like that, we can read each other. It's one of the cool things about being a twin.

"So Wendy, What you doing after working at the shack today?" Maybe could spend a little more time together? I loved being alone with Wendy. I could get to know her a little better. As long as we stay away from talking about Robbie, I think we'll be good.

"Actually Robbie is picking me up soon and we're going to a concert" Really? The one thing? I could hear my heart shattering. whaaaa… I tried really hard not to be broken inside. I've been dealing with this for a over a month, if they we're going to break up… they would of done it by now. Get over her Dipper, you're just a pathetic twelve year old who Wendy just thinks of as a little kid… I'll never have a chance with Wendy.

"That sounds… really cool" I lied threw my teeth. She does seem happy with Robbie. Okay. I've decided. Starting tomorrow, I'll be over Wendy. Robbie walked threw the doors of Gruncle Stan's Mystery shack.

"Hey, Dipper I gotta go. Do you mind covering for me for a half hour to Stan?" Wendy asked beautifully.

"Of course Wendy" She smiled at me and she leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"that's why you're my favorite here." She stood back up. "Bye Dipper" She ruffled my hat and ran out the door with that lucky guy who doesn't even realize what he has. Maybe my feelings are too mature for a twelve year old. Maybe I actually love her. She called me her favorite. I made her smile. I guess that's the best I could ask for with her. I walked back up stairs. Mabel was playing with Waddles. I guess Mabel's happiness is more important then mine. I laid down on my bed.. I took a big sigh.

"How'd it go?"

"Mabel… This can't go on any longer."

"ahaha. What are you talking about?"

"Wendy. I can't keep doing this. I can't keep acting like seeing her and Robbie together doesn't make me upset. I can't keep pretending I'm not in love with her… I don't know what to do…" I stared at the celling. Trying to heal my broken heart.

"Well heres an idea. Why don't you just tell her how you feel?" Mabel said. She started jumping on the bed. She understood how I was feeling in all, but Mabel was always the silly type. She never could really sit down and not make jokes. I understood. She knows I'm in pain and thats all I need.

"Because she has a boyfriend and I'm just some little twelve year old with a crush"

"Ohh. You're in a pickle. Waddles, try saying 'Pickle' " Waddles made some pig noise and Mabel giggled. I was just about to pick up the secret number 3 journal until I heard someone come into the Mystery Shack. Gruncle Stan is going to kill me if the shop is not being watched.

"Shoot!" I ran down stairs.

"Hi." There was a girl. She was just standing there. Looking at me. Blinking. I swear I've never seen this girl in my life, but some how she looked filmier. I felt like I know things about her, but I can't list them. She had blonde hair and hazel eyes. She flashed a cute smile. I started to nervously scratch the back of my head.

"So… how may I help you?" I gulped.

"I was just around town and I saw the signs. I thought maybe I should check it out… I don't know… I'm stupid… I should go…" This mysterious girl was about to leave… Wait, what? why? She just got here.

"No… Wait…. Do you wanna maybe… sit with me and drink a soda? We have pitt cola, and cookies?" Why was I trying to pursade this girl to stay? I didn't even know her. I could use some company for the rest of the evening since Wendy left me alone to hang out with her annoying boyfriend Robbie.

"Sounds really good" This girl said and she took a seat at the bar. I gave her a can of Pitt Cola and we started talking. I am not sure how the conversation first took off but once it did, something weird happened. I started to really like her. We talked for the rest the night. It was pretty amazing.

* * *

"She sounds amazing Dipper!" Mabel was happy for me. But she was confused. I could tell.

"She was! And get this! She's my age! And she's in to so many things that I'm into. Like art and country music and football… And she's also a cheerleader…"

"Wait, wait, wait. Since when did you start liking that stuff Dipper?" Mabel questioned me. She did have a point, but I think deep down I always liked that stuff. I just kept it in.

"Well, she made me realize that stuff is actually pretty cool Mabel. Anyway, she's coming back tomorrow so can hang out again."

"This makes no sense Dipper, This morning you were so upset over some other girl? And now what? You're over her?" Mabel was knitting a sweater.

"Look, Wendy is great. But I need to come into realization that I don't have a chance with Wendy. But I do have a chance with Melody" I guess Mabel made some good points, but I guess I'm into someone else right now.

* * *

"Sounds like someone's got a girlfriend!" Wendy was so excited. Why? ugh.

"You told Wendy?" I walked into the lobby of the shack. Mabel shook her head.

"I can't wait to meet her." Wendy smiled.

"Well, you might not even. She said she'll try to stop by" I was cleaning the counter top when I heard the bell from the door ring. I turned around. "Melody." I said. She looked even more beautiful then yesterday. "uh… Wendy do you mind covering for me?"

"Go." She commanded. I smiled at Wendy. She was the perfect girl. You know if I was three years older. But since I'm twelve, I have to go after people my age. Like Melody. "Seriously, you've had my back so many times. Its my turn to have yours."

"Thanks Wendy." I smiled again and ran to Melody. "Hey, lets get outta here ok?"

"Yeah. lets do it."

* * *

I watched my twin brother walk out with this Melody girl.

"i don't like her." I said to Wendy as soon as I was sure that

"Come on. She's cute. Are you mad about your brother being in relationship before you?" Wendy looked at me.

"no, no its not that." I honestly met that. "Although it would be nice to date a vampire, I just don't trust her. Something about her is wrong. Kinda like when I first met Soos."

"Yeah well Soos is a nice guy. So you were wrong."

"Well maybe but I'm right about this one. Theres something wrong with that chick. I don't trust her. OH LOOK AT THAT SPIDER! I'm going to name him Leroy!"

* * *

**Hey guys. Uh-Oh. Mabel doesnt like this new if the story is pretty confusing. And I apologize that theres not enough Mabel in the story, even though shes my favorite character this story is about Dipper. It'll mostly be in Dippers point of view. Except sometimes it will be Mabels point of view on Dippers situation because they are twins and they know each other best. okay thats all. bye c:**


End file.
